Cinco puntos menos para Weasley
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Calabaza Weasley es un monstruo peligrosísimo que habita en los dormitorios ajenos, bajo las camas, esperando con su expresión diabólica a que una pareja intente practicar la cópula para joder el momento./Draco tiene el galeón del ED, Ginny lo recuperará.
1. 1 de septiembre de 1996

_A Källa que, además de escuchar mis desvaríos antes que nadie, es la mano enguantada en verde que maneja el tiempo. _

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

"**Cinco puntos menos para Weasley"

* * *

**

**1 de septiembre de 1996**.

—¿Invitó a Longbottom?

Draco se incorpora en su asiento, como movido por un resorte. ¡Estúpido club de Slughorn!

—Supongo, porque Longbottom estaba allí —responde Blaise Zabini mientras esboza una mueca despectiva.

—¿Por qué iba a interesarle Longbottom? —el moreno se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta—. A Potter, el maldito Potter, vale; es lógico que quisiera conocer al _Elegido_ —escupe, con desprecio—, pero ¿a esa Weasley? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Muchos chicos están colados por ella —escucha que rumia Pansy, a su derecha—. Hasta tú la encuentras guapa, ¿no, Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres!

Los ojos oscuros del chico se clavan en los suyos grises mientras sisea con rencor:

—Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre como ella, por muy guapa que fuese.

Y Draco casi no logra ocultar una sonrisa de superioridad. Vaya, vaya, Blaise aún está resentido por lo que pasó el curso anterior. ¿Quién iba a decir que todo empezó con un galeón?

* * *

**NOTA**.

Lo sé, lo sé: es muy corto, no se entiende, te ha dejado con los ojos abiertos como un huevo frito. Pero calma, cachondos, calma, pronto más, mejor y más largo. Que esto es solo un prefacio.

Sé que no debería meterme con algo de más de un capítulo hasta que termine con Mortífago, pero necesitaba sacar esto o explotaba. La idea es simple: una serie de viñetas, ordenadas mediante fechas, que narren una de las muchas historias que aún quedan por contar en el universo del Fuego Congelado. Y es que empecé con este pairing y, tras muchos años, aún no lo he olvidado. Gracias a él estoy aquí, por suerte o por desgracia. Así que esta escena, situada en el viaje en tren del sexto libro, será la que dé pie a las demás. A partir del siguiente capítulo, que tengo prácticamente acabado, os situaré en el quinto año en Hogwarts de Draco y en el _"Había una vez"_ de esta pareja.

Agradezco mucho muchísimo a **Källa** su apoyo vía Messenger. Sin sus sabios consejos esto seguiría siendo una bruma mental. Y, cómo no, a **Ninfa**, a la que siempre que puedo doy el coñazo.


	2. 6 de noviembre de 1995

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

"**Cinco puntos menos para Weasley"

* * *

**

**6 de noviembre de 1995, lunes.**

Hay muchas cosas que cabrean a Draco Malfoy, infinidad de tonterías que logran que su simpatía rivalice con la de un excreguto de cola explosiva. No soporta, por ejemplo, levantarse temprano un domingo y que otros sigan durmiendo. Si él tiene que joderse los demás deberían hacerlo también. _Mal de muchos, consuelo de Slytherin,_ como él suele decir. Tampoco le gusta la sensación del sol picándole en la nuca: se quema a la mínima y está una semana despotricando, resguardado en su Sala Común, sobre que deberían instalar carpas por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los aristócratas como él son extremadamente pálidos, como tiene que ser, ¿acaso no lo entiende el estúpido del director? Draco recuerda cómo una vez se ganó un castigo por obligar a un elfo doméstico a seguirlo a todas partes con una sombrilla descomunal. ¿Para qué quieres un esclavo si no es para utilizarlo? Otra de las cosas que odia es escribir redacciones para la escuela, siempre acaba perdido de tinta, ¿es que no saben que es zurdo? Joder, deberían tenerlo en cuenta y aceptar la escritura especular de una maldita vez. Ya van treinta camisas las que ha tenido que tirar por tener los puños condenados. Que no es que le moleste gastarse el dinero en ellas, es que ir a Madame Malkin's cada dos por tres es un coñazo.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más cabrea a Draco Malfoy es perder. Su cerebro no termina de asimilar el concepto y se pasa un par de días enfurruñado y maldiciendo a todo aquél que ose cruzarse en su camino.

Puede que, de no haberse sumado un montón de las premisas anteriores, esta historia jamás hubiera sido contada. O puede que sí. Pero el caso es que ese lunes Draco Malfoy estaba muy pero que muy enfadado. Acababa de madrugar para perder el partido contra Potter, _el estúpido cuatro ojos de Potty_, como lo llamaba él cariñosamente. Para colmo, había acabado con la nariz sangrando y una ceja partida. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese engendro de cabeza deforme a pegarle? Umbridge había hecho justicia, claro, les había prohibido —a él y a los clones Weasley— volver a jugar al quidditch. Ahora sí que estaba claro que los Gryffindor no ganarían la Copa de las Casas. _Que se jodan_, piensa Draco, con rencor, mientras camina resoplando airadamente por uno de los pasillos de la tercera planta.

En lo que iba de día había confiscado una carta, tres bolsas de meigas fritas y una redacción de Adivinación, además había hecho llorar a dos alumnos de primero, quitado puntos a unos Hufflepuffs porque le dio la gana e insultado a Crabbe y Goyle hasta el aburrimiento. ¿Se sentía mejor? No. La mano de _Potty_, cerrada en torno a una snitch del color de la derrota, seguía dándole puñetazos en el orgullo.

Así que, cuando ve a esa menuda figura pelirroja buscando como una posesa algo en el suelo, sonríe anchamente. Pobre niña Weasley, le iba a tocar pagar esta vez.

Draco sabe que derrocha estilo en cualquiera de las cosas que hace pero, quizá, de lo que más orgulloso se siente es de su modo de caminar. Zancadas largas, cortesía de su considerable altura, pero tremendamente elegantes. Él no anda, flota. No es como Pansy, que taconea con fuerza para demostrar que está ahí. No, para nada. La gente nota que se aproxima sólo cuando él quiere que lo haga. Por eso se acerca a la chica silbando la tonadilla de su nueva y genial creación: _"A Weasley vamos a coronar". _Ágil, con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y la media sonrisa venenosa denotando sus malas intenciones.

Se para a dos metros de ella y frunce el ceño cuando no levanta la vista, ¿se cree que lo que sea que esté haciendo —cosa que no le interesa, por supuesto— es más importante que prestarle atención?

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley —comenta alegremente, con ganas de guerra.

—¿Que qué?

Ella despega, ahora sí, la cara del suelo para mirarle con incomprensión. Al reconocerlo arruga la nariz, provocando que un ejército de pecas se reagrupe en su puente, como si vaticinaran que tendrían que estar unidas a causa de una batalla inminente. Pero ni un millón de tropas de manchitas podrían con él y con sus ganas de molestar.

—¿Además de pobre, sorda? En tu familia no ganan para disgustos, Weasley. He dicho que cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —reitera, arrastrando las palabras más que de costumbre, como si estuviera hablando con alguien idiota.

Los ojos de la pelirroja relampaguean por el odio. Ah, Draco lo nota. Nota ese hormigueo que comienza a recorrer su espina dorsal para concluir en la nuca, poniéndole el vello de punta. En ese momento sabe que esa noche se irá a la cama de mucho mejor humor. _Nunca te acostarás sin destruir algo más_, como también suele decir.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me quitas puntos, Malfoy?

—Porque me da la gana, por ser pobre, por estar aquí, por el color de tu corbata, por ser una Weasley… —enumera con los dedos—. Escoge la que más te guste, Comadreja.

La chica le dedica el dedo corazón mientras añade mordazmente:

—O porque tú eres un patético buscador y un mal perdedor —pasa la vista de su dedo a la cara del rubio un par de veces y sonríe—. Sí, me quedo con _esta_ opción —mueve la mano un poco, enfatizando el gesto, antes de volver a sumergirse en su exploración.

Draco se mosquea, claro. ¡Maldita zanahoria vulgar! Pero no va a dejar que las cosas queden así, se va a enterar esa niñata de quién es él. Su sonrisa pasa a formar una mueca despectiva mientras ataca uno de los posibles flancos dolorosos: la economía.

—Weasley, no me digas que ahora os dedicáis a buscar monedas por el suelo. Pensé que no podíais caer más bajo —se acerca unos pasos más a ella y recuesta un hombro en la pared, cruzando las piernas cerca de su cara—. Pero mírate, a cuatro patas y con la nariz pegada a la altura de tu dignidad.

—Estoy buscando la snitch, ¿la has visto? —murmura distraídamente, sin mirarlo—. Es una pelotita dorada y pequeña —se levanta y se sacude un poco el polvo de las rodillas—. Ah, no, qué tonta soy. La tendrá Harry.

Eso ha dolido. Draco vuelve a notar cómo su ego se estremece ante los puñetazos. Aprieta la mandíbula y escupe sobre otro posible flanco doloroso:

—¿Potter? No sé, quizá se la haya regalado a Chang, lo he visto hace media hora hablando con ella —miente, desdeñoso.

Ahora sí, el ejército de pecas rompe filas y el brillo furibundo en la mirada de la pelirroja le indica que ha ganado esa batalla. Draco acaba de encontrar la herida, ya solo queda rociarla con vinagre:

—La verdad, no sé qué puede ver una chica en él. Quizá sean esas gafas que aumentan, ¿cómo era? —se acaricia la barbilla, fingiendo que piensa—. ¡Ah, sí! Esos ojos verdes, como un sapo en escabeche.

Ginny aprieta los labios, tratando de calmarse: lo que menos le interesa ahora es lanzarle un maleficio de mocomurciélagos al estirado ese que, para colmo, es prefecto. Seguro que entonces sí que no podrá reclamarle a McGonagall los cinco puntos perdidos. Decide que lo que hará será bufar despectivamente y mirarlo de arriba abajo, como si no mereciera la pena. Después planea dar media vuelta y dedicarse a su búsqueda en otra parte, ignorándolo. Oh, porque sabe que no hay cosa que más les reviente a las personas egocéntricas que el hecho de que no les presten atención. Y Ginny está firmemente convencida de que Draco no es que sea egocéntrico, es que es el egocentrismo hecho materia.

Pero —y hay un gran pero— cuando está efectuando la primera mitad de su plan se queda de piedra, con la vista clavada en la suela del zapato del rubio y la boca ligeramente abierta. Merlín sabe que tendría que haberse callado, que Draco Malfoy no es la persona idónea a la que demostrarle que necesitas fervientemente algo que está, por decirlo de algún modo, en su posesión. Pero Merlín también sabe que es una Weasley y, para colmo, Gryffindor.

—¡Mi galeón! —exclama, al tiempo que se tira al suelo. Más concretamente sobre el zapato izquierdo del chico.

¿Y qué hace Draco? En primer lugar se asusta, claro. Él está acostumbrado a que las mujeres se tiren a sus pies, pero no literalmente. En segundo lugar pisa completamente el objeto que la pelirroja anhela: es un acto instintivo de joder al prójimo, marca Slytherin registrada. Y en tercer lugar sonríe mientras arquea una ceja: parece que va a ganar otra batalla, qué bien.

—¿Qué haces, Weasley? No te pienso dar dinero, por mucho que te empeñes en lamerme los zapatos.

Ella lo mira, no sabe si con odio, con desesperación o con ambas. El caso es que lo mira mucho, arrodillada en el suelo y con las manos revoloteando sobre su zapato, como si no se hubieran decidido aún a actuar. Su ingenuidad decide apelar a los escrúpulos de Draco:

—Estás pisando mi galeón, Malfoy. Levanta el pie.

—¿Tu galeón? No me hagas reír, comadreja paupérrima. De nosotros, ¿a quién es más probable que se le haya caído una moneda? —acentúa aún más su sonrisa, en plan psicópata. Y es que cómo está disfrutando—. Te daré una pista: es rubio, alto y guapo.

Hermione siempre le dice a su hermano que hay que pasar de Draco, que es un tío infantil y estúpido que lo único que quiere es que le sigan el juego. Y Ginny está de acuerdo con ella, pero ni Ginny es Hermione, ni Hermione ha tenido que convivir con seis hermanos mayores. Así que, con el valor temerario que le confiere su casa y con su amplia experiencia en peleas en las que prima la fuerza bruta, agarra el zapato del chico y tira de él fuertemente, tratando de liberar el galeón.

Draco es una persona precavida, como buen miembro de la casa de Salazar. Se jacta de ir siempre un paso por delante del enemigo. Pero, cuando el enemigo es una niña menuda con muy mala uva que actúa de un modo imprevisible, se desconcentra. Y, en vez de ir un paso por delante de él, abre mucho los ojos y se tropieza. Literalmente.

Antes de proseguir, ¿conoces a Murphy? Es un hombre muy optimista cuya filosofía de vida debería darte una pista de cómo acabó esta escena. Seguro que si él estuviera en Hogwarts ese día habría dicho algo como: si tienes 360º a tu alrededor para desplomarte, y en un ángulo hay una persona a la que odias, ten por seguro que caerás sobre ella.

Y así pasa: Draco grita; Ginny se horroriza y trata de evitar ser aplastada con una mirada petrificante que, sobra decir, no sirve de nada; la gravedad hace el resto. La pelirroja se golpea la cabeza al dar contra el suelo y se queda un poco descolocada, el rubio, sin embargo, reposa su cráneo sobre una superficie extrañamente blanda: el pecho de la Gryffindor. A esto le siguen unos cuantos segundos desagradablemente incómodos. Tic. Ella gime dolorida. Tac. Se da cuenta de que Draco está apoyado en esa parte de su anatomía reservada a los buenos chicos cosa que él, desde luego, no es. Tic.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, pervertido?! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡YA! —vocifera, como la mandarina maníaca que es, mientras agita los brazos y las piernas presa del histerismo.

En una de las idas y venidas de sus pecosas extremidades acaba estampándole un guantazo al Slytherin en la cara, cosa que definitivamente lo saca de su embarullamiento inicial. Draco levanta la cabeza mientras gruñe y con rapidez sujeta los brazos de Ginny con una mano, para evitar futuros golpes. Como él tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar retozando con una Weasley poseída, trata de incorporarse mientras la mira con desdén. Que le quede claro a la pelirroja que esa situación no le gusta nada, que le da asco, que es una cría trastornada y que él es frío como un témpano. Es probable que por el esfuerzo que supone el estar tratando de transmitir todo eso con la mirada, mientras las piernas de ella siguen mueve que te mueve, pierda un poco el control de sus capacidades motrices. Sí, es probable que por todo ello acabe apoyándose en una teta en vez de en el suelo.

Ginny se queda helada, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos como platos. Sabe que debería gritar pidiendo auxilio mientras lo despelleja, que debería poner en práctica las tácticas de su madre —sacar los ojos mientras busca el ángulo propicio para la patada en la entrepierna de rigor—, sabe muchas cosas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no sabe nada. Porque una no está preparada ni física ni psicológicamente para tener encima a Malfoy mirándote desencajado al tiempo que te magrea.

La chica recuerda que le parecían ridículas las alusiones de los cuentos de hadas, aquellas en las que los autores hablaban de segundos que pasaban como si fueran horas. Siempre bufaba despectiva mientras murmuraba un: _"qué estupidez, el tiempo no se detiene"_. Ahora sabe que se equivocó. Aunque el tiempo es caprichoso y cruel; está segura de que si alguien lo manejara, ese alguien vestiría de verde y plata. Porque lo que no es normal es que durante los tres segundos más bochornosos de su vida esa estúpida manecilla larga parezca renquear. Después de que las ridículas caras de ambos se congelaran en la historia, y gracias a Merlín, el reloj sigue su curso.

Draco retira la mano, como si se hubiera abrasado la palma y, con las prisas que tienen por apartarse el uno del otro, se produce una pequeña batalla campal de brazos y piernas. Gana él, por supuesto. Tras caer de culo al suelo por un derechazo de la niña, deja sus aristocráticos modales a un lado y se revuelve entre patadas hasta que la aleja lo suficiente. Después —cuando ella aún sigue en el suelo frotándose las zonas doloridas— se pone en pie con rapidez, compone su expresión de asco para emergencias y recoge el galeón que había quedado momentáneamente olvidado.

Ginny, con una mano masajeándose la cadera, se incorpora y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Tú! —lo señala con un dedo tembloroso por la ira—. ¡Tú, serpiente degenerada!

Si Draco no fuera Draco, se habría acojonado ante el tono que emplea la chica, más propio de una banshee que de una bruja. Pero, como es él y está muy orgulloso de ello, sonríe: si hay algo que le guste más que despertar envidia es hacer que las vidas de los Gryffindors sean un poco más desgraciadas.

—Weasley, sé que estás desesperada, pero que me hagas tropezar para que caiga encima de ti es patético —se limpia el polvo de los hombros, pedante—. Aunque te entiendo, es difícil resistirse a mis encantos.

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Has sido tú el que me ha acosado sexualmente hace un momento!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pincha, mientras una retorcida media sonrisa comienza a asomar por su comisura derecha.

—¡Porque me has tocado… una…! —se traba, entre furiosa y abochornada.

Draco daría saltitos de alegría si eso no atentara contra su dignidad. Ah, incomodar a la calabaza frígida estaba empezando a ser de lo más divertido. Tiene que ponerlo en práctica más a menudo, se dice. Examina el galeón de cerca, sujetándolo entre los dedos pulgar e índice, y murmura:

—¿Una teta?

Se regodea al contemplar de reojo cómo las pecas de ella se pierden entre la sangre arrebolada. ¡Jodeos, manchitas, Draco ha ganado! Hace como que le saca brillo a la moneda con la manga de su camisa. Ya solo quedan el golpe de gracia y la salida triunfal.

—No me había dado cuenta, pensé que era la espalda.

Lo dice mientras lanza el galeón al aire y lo atrapa con la mano. Ginny —que aunque nunca lo confiese baraja el morderle la cabeza de pura frustración— se lanza hacia él y trata de coger la moneda al vuelo. Obviamente no lo logra, ¿qué gracia tendría esta historia de haber sido así? Draco mantiene el objeto a unos centímetros del alcance de la pelirroja que, mostrando una total falta de dignidad, da saltitos intentando pescarlo.

—Zanahoria, deja de restregarte contra mí. Te estás poniendo en evidencia —pica, jocoso. Le pone una mano en la cara y empuja, para apartarla—. Lo siento, seguirás siendo asquerosamente pobre y yo estilosamente insolidario. La vida es dura. Pero puedes seguir buscando pelusas en el suelo: quizá puedas hacerte una cama con ellas, que he oído que en tu casa dormís todos en el suelo.

Si Ginny no lo mata es porque está tratando de digerir todo su odio. Jamás ha aborrecido tantísimo a una persona en su vida. Que ese idiota ya le caía mal, pero no comprendía por qué su hermano siempre parece hervir de cólera en su presencia. _No pasa nada, Ron_, piensa, _yo me encargaré de descuartizarlo_.

Draco, mientras tanto, se aleja silbando de nuevo _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"._ Al final aquél lunes había merecido la pena porque, aunque él no tenga ni idea de que el galeón que se está guardando en el bolsillo es el método de comunicación del ED, está contento por haber encontrado una nueva diversión. Pobre naranja económicamente denigrante, le esperaban unos días muy largos.

—Por cierto —dice, ya lejos de ella pero no lo suficiente como para que no le lleguen sus siseos—, otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por estar plana.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Bien, ya está. El prefacio y el primer capítulo en un día. Os quejaréis.

Tengo una aclaración, un agradecimiento y una petición, así que vamos por partes.

La escritura especular (créditos a Källa) consiste en escribir de derecha a izquierda. El resultado son palabras completamente al revés que se verían correctamente al ser reflejadas en un espejo. Siempre me he imaginado a Draco zurdo, no me preguntéis por qué, y tras una conversación por Messenger con la Galleta llegué a la conclusión de que retratarlo escribiendo en plan Da Vinci era de lo más gracioso.

El agradecimiento para **Lena Hale Black**, que comentó antes de saber exactamente qué comentaba.

La petición va por el mismo camino: los reviews son guays. Casi tanto como Draco (vale, estoy exagerando). Y me han comentado que no dejarlos provoca calvicie. Ahí queda eso.


	3. 11 de noviembre de 1995

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

"**Cinco puntos menos para Weasley"

* * *

**

**11 de noviembre de 1995, sábado.**

Draco sabe que es la perfección solidificada. A veces, sentado junto al fuego en su Sala Común, se dedica a enumerar mentalmente todas sus virtudes. Obviamente no termina, necesitaría años para esbozar la cúspide del iceberg de su genialidad. Al igual que él, muchos son conocedores de su magnificencia: su madre, Pansy, esa tal Susan Bones que se le declaró en tercero, Crabbe… Bueno, mejor dejar a éste a un lado. El caso es que levanta pasiones entre las féminas. Las hay que se lo dicen abiertamente, las hay que se lo insinúan con la mirada, las hay que aún se empeñan en no reconocerlo e, incluso, hay quién trata de enmascararlo con odio. Como Potter. Draco está convencido de que detrás de esa antiestética cicatriz se esconde una homosexualidad que se derrite por sus aristocráticas facciones.

Por todo ello, está acostumbrado a que lo persigan por los pasillos de Hogwarts. _Es el precio de la fama_, se dice en ocasiones, resignado, mientras el espejo le devuelve una sonrisa arrebatadora. Pero lo que empieza a ponerle los nervios de punta es tener a una sombra pelirroja y malhumorada pululando a su alrededor. Él comprende que desde el incidente con su insignificante pecho la niña se haya hecho ilusiones, pero está empezando a tocarle las narices. Desde que le ronda, Blaise está de lo más pesado con las bromitas. Como ahora, en la biblioteca:

—¿Weasley ya te ha compuesto una poesía? Ya la estoy viendo —carraspea y aflauta su voz grave—: tiene los ojos grises, como una rata congelada. Quisiera que fuera mío porque es grandioso, el tío que inventó una nueva acepción para el acoso…

—Zabini, es la nonagésima vez que haces un chiste con eso —comenta, hastiado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y enfrascado en un libro sobre pociones avanzadas—. Si no me reí las noventa anteriores, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta lo iba a encontrar gracioso?

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué te persigue para quedarse parada a cinco metros mirándote con odio. ¿Pretende que le des el dinero dándote el coñazo?

Y ambos sueltan una sutil carcajada murmurando entre dientes _"ilusa". _

Draco le había contado a Blaise y a Theodore lo sucedido el lunes anterior. El segundo no le había hecho ni puto caso, como de costumbre. Se había limitado a la ceja alzada de rigor. Pero el primero lo encontraba tan sumamente gracioso que no paraba de componer patéticos posibles poemas mientras canturreaba que el amor no tenía fronteras entre Casas. Lo cierto es que Nott le había pedido el galeón para examinarlo de cerca y había compuesto una mueca extraña al verlo, pero el rubio tampoco le da importancia a esa reacción: es un chico incomprensible, siempre aislado con sus cosas bizarras. Además, últimamente se dedica a traficar con información, ¡por Salazar! Y Draco se niega a preguntarle algo, no vaya a ser que tenga que pagar por una respuesta. Qué desfachatez. Pansy no sabe nada, claro, que se enterara de que le había tocado una teta a la Comadreja disminuiría bastante sus probabilidades de llevársela finalmente a la cama. Y está a un pelo: unas cuantas mentiras más y moja.

Aunque tiene que admitir que la Weasley le desconcierta. No había intentado hablar con él, se limitaba a gruñir por lo bajo y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera tratando de petrificarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la moneda? —pregunta Blaise mientras recoge sus cosas. Nunca dura más de dos horas en la biblioteca.

—Quedármela, por supuesto. Lo que me extraña es que la Zanahoria tuviera una de estas —la saca del bolsillo para escrutarla mientras prosigue—. ¿Has visto sus túnicas de octava mano? Quizá la robara, es entendible, querrá pagarle un alquiler al híbrido del guardabosque para poder vivir con él en su cabaña. Cualquier cosa mejor que ese vertedero plagado de cabezas rojas.

El moreno ahoga en la garganta una carcajada cuando cierra su mochila y se la echa al hombro. Se apoya en la mesa y comenta abstraído, como si se le acabara de ocurrir:

—La verdad es que no está tan mal. Tiene un punto.

—¿La chabola del semigigante? Qué poco estilo, Zabini. Pensé que te jactabas de ser italiano.

Blaise niega con la cabeza y, cuando rodea la mesa para marcharse, explica:

—Me refiero a Weasley.

A Draco se le contrae la cara por el asco, ¿cómo que tenía un punto? Tenía miles y todos asquerosamente agrupados en su piel, como si de manchas de barro se tratara. Eso es, las pecas atestiguan que es una sucia comadreja pobre. _A lo mejor_, piensa con crueldad, _si su familia tuviera dinero para lavarse descubrieran que no era un defecto dermatológico_.

—Está plana —argumenta, seguro de que ese motivo tiene un peso más que suficiente.

—Y Pansy.

El rubio suelta un bufido, incrédulo.

—No me compares.

—Mejor, porque no sabría con cuál quedarme.

No le contesta por dos motivos: lo que ha dicho es una infamia terrible, digna de alguien con el criterio y la vista atrofiados. Y, sobre todo, porque no está por la labor de vociferar en mitad de aquél lugar —ganándose con ello una reprimenda de la plasta de Pince— que como intente algo con Pansy antes de que él logre su propósito bañará su calzoncillos en pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir.

La verdad es que Draco está un poco decepcionado, ¿cómo demonios se va a burlar de la Weasley esa si no va a hablar con él? ¿De qué le sirve un galeón más? Quizá tenga que comentar en voz alta por los pasillos que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade se comprará algo ridículo con la moneda que encontró el otro día. Sí, haría eso justo cuando la niña lo siguiera. Sonríe mientras pasa una página, contento: no hay nada que amenice más una tarde de estudio que otro de sus maravillosos e infalibles planes de humillación ajena.

Lo que Draco no sabe es que no hará falta que lo ponga en práctica porque Ginny ya está harta de vigilar sus pasos. Ella es una Gryffindor, ¡por Godric! Es valiente y, en opinión de otros, estúpidamente temeraria. Irá a enfrentar el peligro a la cara y lo hará pisando fuerte. Se hace un moño rápido a la entrada de la biblioteca, para que ese engreído pueda ver mejor sus expresiones amenazadoras, y abre la puerta hecha un basilisco. Mientras avanza imagina que el suelo sobre el que camina tiene estampada cierta cabeza rubia. Oh, cómo le gustaría incrustar el tacón de su zapato en esa nariz tan asquerosamente recta.

Él esconde una sonrisa de victoria cuando escucha cómo la silla que hay frente a él se arrastra bruscamente. No tiene que levantar la cabeza para saber a quién pertenece ese olor dulzón tan poco elegante.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por molestar a un prefecto en sus horas de estudio —bisbisea, sin mirarla. Decide pasar otra página del libro, para molestarla aún más dejando patente que la ignora por completo.

—¿Así saludas a tus amigos, Malfoy? —ladra.

—Sabía que eras tú, Comadreja. Ese perfume de dos knuts es inconfundible, ningún Slytherin tendría la desvergüenza de usarlo.

A la pelirroja se le atraganta una maldición en la garganta. Pero no, aún tiene que contenerse. En estos días ha elaborado una serie de planes, cada cual más desesperado y denigrante que el anterior, para recuperar lo que es suyo. No se quiere ni imaginar la cara que pondría Hermione si supiera que uno de sus peores enemigos tiene en su poder la llave para que los expulsen a todos de Hogwarts. Además, no está dispuesta a reconocer que se le perdió por haberse estado liando con Michael en la oscuridad de un pasillo del tercer piso: su hermano explotaría y Granger le daría un sermón interminable sobre la responsabilidad. Y fijo que acababan hablando de notas. Siempre acababan hablando de notas.

—Dame mi galeón —exige, con una mano tendida que él no ve, dado que está muy ocupado sacando un pergamino y arremangándose con calma.

—¿Qué galeón? ¿Te refieres al que doné ayer a la beneficencia? —inquiere, con fingida sorpresa. Acentúa la pantomima abriendo un poco la boca y tapándosela con una mano.

Ginny suelta un bufido, hastiada.

—Sabía que eras tonto, pero no pensé que también fueras un payaso. ¿A quién se lo donaste, a Mortífagos Sin Fronteras? Qué pasa, ¿estáis faltos de máscaras de carnaval?

Piensa que ha dado donde duele, seguro que la mención a Voldemort le rechina. Aunque no es el mejor método de conseguir algo de él, está claro. Pero es que la está poniendo negra.

Se sorprende un poco cuando ve que él no parece en absoluto afectado. Es más, está escribiendo tranquilamente sobre un pergamino con esa asquerosa sonrisilla de suficiencia tensándole la piel de las mejillas.

—No, Calabaza, se lo di a un hombre que estaba muerto de hambre, tirado en la calle. Me dio pena, no sé, vestido con harapos y diciendo que tenía a una gran familia que alimentar —suspira exageradamente—. Pero si te vas a poner así, dile a tu padre que me lo devuelva.

Ella cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez mientras aprieta los puños, provocando que los nudillos pierdan todo su color. Calma, Ginny, calma. La biblioteca no es el mejor lugar para asesinar a alguien. Tras exhalar profundamente se decide por la primera parte de su plan: tocar los huevos. Que no es por fardar, pero eso a ella se le da de lujo. ¿Qué esperabais siendo la menor de siete hermanos? Saca un trozo de pergamino, rompe un pedacito y, mientras lo arruga haciendo de él una bola, empieza a ser consciente de que quizá ese método esté un poco traído por los pelos. Pero ya habrá tiempo de poner en marcha los otros e, ¡hipogrifos!, por algo hay que empezar.

Draco se descoloca un poco cuando recibe el primer impacto. Alza la vista, quitándose el papel del pelo, y mira a la pelirroja con incredulidad, ¿qué demonios pretende esa niña y, por Salazar, cuántos años tiene?

—Weasley —murmura, retomando su redacción—, no deberías gastar de ese modo el pergamino. Piensa que si el hambre aprieta podríais alimentaros a base de celulosa durante un tiempo. Debéis estar hartos de las ratas.

Otro impacto. Él ya no se inmuta, no va a seguirle el juego a una cría.

—Es tu árbol genealógico. Traté de venderlo, pero nadie lo quiere.

El Slytherin silba.

—Vaya, vaya. Me ofendería esa mención si no la hubiera escuchado más de trescientas veces. Qué pasa, ¿que en tu casa además de reciclar las túnicas recicláis los intentos de insulto? —frunce el ceño al ver que la palabra "_ingredientes_" le ha quedado torcida, con las _e_ del revés. Joder—. Innova, Comadreja. _Innovar_, por cierto, proviene de _nuevo_, no sé si estás familiarizada con el término.

Impacto. Draco la mira de reojo y ve que está ladeada en la silla, haciendo pompas con un chicle azul de manera despreocupada. Impacto. Desliza la pluma con cuidado sobre el pergamino, prestando especial atención a que las letras estén del lado correcto. Impacto. Se mancha el dorso de la mano y emite un gruñido por lo bajo. Impacto. Copia el octavo ingrediente de la poción y comienza a detallar la elaboración. Impacto. Se corre la tinta cuando aprieta más de la cuenta. Impacto. Está empezando a sacarle de sus casillas. Impacto.

Levanta la cabeza lentamente y caen sobre la mesa varias de las pelotitas que tiene en el pelo.

—Weasley —impacto—, ¿por qué no haces algo más útil con el pergamino? No sé, prueba a ponértelo de relleno, así al menos aparentarás haber crecido algo físicamente. Con la edad mental no se puede hacer nada, pero algo es algo.

Sonríe socarrón al notar cómo a ella parece habérsele agarrotado el brazo derecho en mitad de un lanzamiento. Deja caer la mano sobre la mesa con fuerza, provocando un golpe sordo que al Slytherin le suena a triunfo.

—No te atrevas a hablar de eso, hurón degenerado —amenaza, con la mandíbula tensa y el calor comenzando a invadir sus mejillas.

—¿De qué? No hay _nada_ de qué hablar —enfatiza, con retintín.

Le va a devolver todos los golpes, oh, sí. Se van a enterar esas pecas de lo que es molestar. Ningún aficionado iba a dejar mal a Draco Malfoy y, mucho menos, un aficionado estancado en los diez años.

—Ahora que caigo —murmura, con voz suave, mientras sigue con el trabajo—, Chang no está mal. No parece que tenga dos espaldas, ya me entiendes —hace una pausa mientras el veneno se extiende por las venas de la pelirroja—. Quizá por eso Potter se haya fijado en ella y no en ti aunque, ¿se ha fijado en ti al menos? Quizá te confunda con uno de tus múltiples hermanos. Total, físicamente no hay mucha diferencia.

Se pasa la lengua por los dientes superiores, saboreando la crueldad de sus intenciones. ¿Conocéis esa sensación que parece contraerte la boca del estómago cuando estás enamorado? Bien, pues es lo que experimenta Draco cuando deja en ridículo a alguien. Son como serpientes revolviéndose en la barriga cada vez que intoxica sus insultos, sonrisas curvadas con una prepotencia verdosa. Ah, en este momento se siente bien, tan bien que se esfuerza aún más en que su caligrafía sea pulcra. Lleva medio metro de redacción, ¿quién iba a decir que la Weasley le ayudaría en sus estudios? Seguro que Snape le pone otra E, ya está viendo la cara del estúpido de Potter manchada por la tinta… Sí, impregnada por un líquido espeso y negro, como su pergamino… Sí, como su pergamino, su mano, su camisa, su… ¡¿Qué?!

Draco parpadea un par de veces, descolocado, mientras empieza a ser consciente de que su trabajo de pociones se ha ido a la mierda. Alterna rápidamente la vista de él a una sonriente pelirroja, incrédulo. Poco a poco se va percatando de los detalles: la mueca rencorosamente satisfecha de la Mandarina; la tinta goteándole en el pantalón; la mano pecosa en mitad de la mesa, odiosamente cerca del bote que hasta hace un momento había estado lleno; su E empapada, mancillada e inservible…

Una risita femenina y paupérrima comienza a hacer eco en su cabeza.

—Vaya, qué torpe soy. Lo siento, Malfoy —finge. Se pone una mano en la boca entreabierta, imitando la anterior pantomima del rubio.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, Comadreja —escupe, entre dientes apretados—. Nunca inicies una guerra que sabes que no podrás ganar.

El chico se pone en pie, tratando de ocultar el temblor furioso que le recorre los brazos. Cierra los ojos y, cuando los abre, Ginny se amedrenta un poco ante lo helados que parecen. Remueve el culo en el asiento, no vaya a ser que se le congele, y carraspea tratando de recuperar la compostura. Total, ¿qué puede hacerle ese cretino relamido?

Cuando se queda sola piensa que quizá no haya sido buena idea. Planeado no estaba, pero no se ha podido contener, ¿quién le mandaba meterse con su pecho? Se lo tenía merecido, por narcisista y rastrero. Además, tampoco llevaba tanto de trabajo, no es como cuando se enfadó con Percy y repartió sus apuntes de Aritmancia entre los gnomos del jardín. Podría decirse que había sido sutil, sí, eso es. ¿Que no puede ganar esa guerra? _Eso aún está por ver, Limón viperino_, se dice mientras cruza las piernas sobre la mesa.

Malfoy está acostumbrado a lidiar con Harry, que no le hace caso; con su hermano, que es irracionalmente violento o con Hermione, que es Hermione. Pero aún no sabe cómo se las gasta ella que ha heredado todo el carácter de Molly, el descaro de los gemelos y la inteligencia de Bill (porque se niega a admitir que Percy es listo). Acaricia su varita en el bolsillo, pensando lo bien que le sentarían al rubio unos mocomurciélagos.

Draco avanza por el pasillo que conduce a su Sala Común envuelto en una furia helada. Le han humillado; una patética, canija e infantil Gryffindor, ni más ni menos. Con el rencor aún burbujeando en su estómago pronuncia la contraseña que abre las puertas de Slytherin. Recorre rápidamente la estancia, con los ojos entrecerrados, y localiza su sillón favorito, que está ocupado por alguien que no tiene claro a quién le pertenece: un alumno de primero. En sus mejores días se habría limitado a exigirle que se levantara, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Pero es evidente que no está en esos días. Se acerca al incauto, por la espalda, y murmura, glacial:

—Fuera, enano —le arranca de las manos el libro que estaba leyendo—. Esto queda requisado.

El aludido se gira, molesto, y lo mira con algo parecido a la suficiencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a mí me da la gana, porque soy un prefecto y porque tú eres patético.

Draco casi puede paladear el regusto amargo del odio mientras, sin miramientos, lo agarra por el cuello de la túnica y lo empuja fuera de su trono. Se sienta en él, con la vista perdida en el crepitar del fuego, reclinado con los codos en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas frente a su cara. Meditando.

A los pocos minutos aparece Pansy, que se recuesta en el reposabrazos y lo escruta con aire crítico.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás perdido de tinta.

Él gira la cara hacia ella, mirándola a través de su flequillo y dice, fingiendo sorpresa:

—Oh, ¿en serio? Menos mal que me lo dices, no me había dado cuenta.

Ella bufa, molesta. Está enamorada de él desde mucho antes de saber qué significa estar enamorada de alguien, pero eso no implica que a veces lo encuentre insoportable. Pero Draco es así, cuando algo no le cuadra parece un Colacuerno Húngaro premenstrual. Y algo debe cuadrarle muy poco, porque no es habitual verlo serenamente furioso. Él suele explotar y despotricar, como cuando hace poco Slytherin perdió el partido de quidditch, que se pasó dos horas enteras criticando todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la Casa de los leones, quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro. A Pansy le gusta ver cómo sus mejillas se encienden tras los gritos, se divierte con los aspavientos que hace con los brazos y con los gruñidos por lo bajo. Por eso, cuando está en modo serpiente sigilosa y pensativa, se preocupa. La última vez que lo vio así estaba planeando una venganza contra Blaise que culminó con una boa constrictora oculta entre las sábanas del moreno. Quizá esta vez alguien haya vuelto a ofender eso a lo que él denomina su _orgullo masculino_. Sonríe para sus adentros y, aunque nunca lo reconozca en voz alta, se apiada de aquél estúpido: no sabe lo que le espera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta, conciliadora.

—Weasley, eso es lo que ha pasado.

Ella arruga la frente, confusa. Ron Weasley es como un grano supurantemente antiestético en la punta de la nariz, no lo va a negar, ¿pero qué ha podido hacer para molestarle tanto? El pelirrojo es poco inteligente y Draco no suele tomarse muy en cuenta lo que hace o dice, ni siquiera cuando en primero le partió una ceja durante un partido. Se limitó a los gritos, los aspavientos y la declaración de aborrecimiento de rigor.

—¿Te ha tirado encima un bote de tinta?

—Digamos que son las consecuencias de que se lo haya tirado encima a mi redacción de Pociones.

—Oh.

Y ahora sí que se compadece de ese cretino. Si hay algo que cabree a Draco es hacer un trabajo para la escuela. Como a cualquier alumno que se precie, los deberes le repatean. Pero eso, sumado a que le cuesta horrores hacer legible su caligrafía escribiendo de izquierda a derecha y unido a que tarda el doble que los demás en redactar, da como resultado un cerebro perverso maquinando venganzas que provocarían que un Hufflepuff explotara horrorizado.

—El otro día lo vi metiéndose con un Ravenclaw, Michael Corner, porque está saliendo con su hermana. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Draco frunce el ceño durante los tres segundos que tarda en percatarse de que Pansy se ha confundido de Weasley. _Perfecto_, piensa, eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Sus labios, que habían estado apretados formando una furiosa línea, se destensan y poco a poco se curvan hacia arriba de manera peligrosa.

—¿Y quién dices que es ese Corner? —inquiere con aire casual.

* * *

Ginny decide salir a los terrenos, para despejarse. A ver si se le ocurre algo decente que hacer para recuperar su galeón o, si no, algo que no implique ojos grises extraídos de las cuencas con cucharas soperas. Camina al tiempo que se toca distraídamente en lóbulo derecho de la oreja —manía muy poco femenina, en opinión de su madre—, recapitulando. Draco tiene la moneda en el bolsillo —lo ha constatado tras sus jornadas de espía—, no está por la labor de entregársela sin más y duda que quiera negociar. Y, ¡qué demonios!, ella no quiere negociar con alguien que se mete con su talla de sujetador. Habrá que robársela. Hace una pompa azul con el chicle, pensativa, ¿cómo lo podría hacer? Es poco probable que él no se dé cuenta de que le están hurgando en el bolsillo y es aún más improbable que se olvide los pantalones por ahí.

Divisa una melena rubísima en la distancia, al lado de un sauce. Cuando agudiza la vista se da cuenta de que la propietaria de la misma está bailando de manera extraña, con unas gafas enormes puestas y la varita tras la oreja. Sonríe mientras se acerca a ella.

—Hola, Luna, ¿qué haces?

La Ravenclaw se levanta las gafas mientras la observa un poco ida. ¡Qué divertida que es!

—Busco blibblers, ¿tú también?

Ginny niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta en la hierba y apoya la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Pasar un rato con Luna la ayudará a relajarse, eso es. Planea pensar en cualquier cosa menos en ese Slytherin prepotente.

—¿Estás buscando a Draco Malfoy? —pregunta entonces, palpando el aire que hay a su alrededor, como si tratara de capturar algo que solo ella veía.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—No sé, últimamente lo persigues —terminantemente sincera, como siempre—. ¿Tiene wrackspurts acaso?

—¿Qué? —la pelirroja agita la cabeza, descentrada—. No lo persigo.

—Sí lo haces.

Ginny se cruza de brazos, enfurruñada. Lo que le faltaba, que Luna Lovegood crea que se dedica a acosar a Malfoy. Aunque, bueno, Luna no es de esas: no prejuzga a nadie y es muy comprensiva. O algo así. A veces piensa que las cosas que existen en el mundo real le son totalmente indiferentes.

La observa, con esas gafas aumentando sus ya de por sí enormes ojos soñadores, y opina que seguramente ella no se tomaría a mal el descuido que tuvo. Seguro que no le recrimina que no está a lo que tiene que estar. Además, ella es Ravenclaw, ¿no son los de esa Casa tremendamente inteligentes? Quizá, sólo quizá, se le ocurriera un plan brillante para recuperar la moneda. Las pecas de sus mejillas se agrupan cuando sonríe.

—Lo cierto es que tengo un problema, Luna —comienza, con tacto. La rubia sigue escrutando el tronco sobre el que ella se apoya, como si tuviera las respuestas a preguntas que aún no han sido formuladas—. Verás, Malfoy tiene el galeón que nos dio Hermione. El del ED. Tengo que recuperarlo y no sé cómo.

—Puedes cambiárselo por grajeas Berttie Bott con sabor a trol. Yo siempre he querido probarlas —contesta, sin inmutarse. Después se ríe de nadie sabe qué y comienza a dar palmaditas en el aire.

Ginny rueda los ojos, quizá no haya sido tan buena idea después de todo.

—Eh… verás, Luna, dudo que esté interesado en eso.

—Qué chico más raro, Draco Malfoy. Quítasela, entonces —vuelve a palmear a su alrededor.

—La lleva en el bolsillo del pantalón —dice, suspirando, mientras se levanta. Será mejor que se vaya a su Sala Común y piense a solas en ello.

Se incorpora y ve como su amiga está inspeccionando las hojas con aire entendido.

—Ah, espera a que se quite los pantalones.

La pelirroja se ríe indulgentemente ante la obviedad de la respuesta. Está claro que Luna es inteligente, aunque aún no entienda del todo su aplastante lógica.

—Dudo que lo haga. De todos modos, gracias.

Hace un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras comienza a andar. No ha dado más de dos pasos cuando escucha las palabras que le abren los ojos, entonadas con curiosidad:

—¿Se ducha con pantalones? ¡Qué curioso!

Se voltea, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Luna, eres un genio.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Hoy no me enrollo, únicamente le vuelvo a agradecer a **Källa** la paciencia y a vosotros que me hayáis hecho saber que esto os está gustando (o no). No esperaba tan buena acogida, la verdad. Pondría vuestros nombres aquí, pero mejor actualizo ya y me quito de tonterías, ¡já! Siento no poder contestar los anónimos, sabed que si me dejáis un email (con los caracteres separados o la página lo elimina) me tomaré el tiempo que merecéis para agradecéroslo.

El próximo fic en actualizar será Mortífago, que ya lo está pidiendo a gritos, así que tendréis que esperar un poco más el tercer capítulo; lo siento, majos, pero Nott me pone bizarra y hace tiempo que no le hago caso, XD.

Ah, me han contado un _Secreto_: dejar reviews adelgaza y es buenísimo para los poros. Ahí queda eso.


	4. 2 de diciembre de 1995

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

"**Cinco puntos menos para Weasley"

* * *

**

**2 de diciembre de 1995, sábado.**

Hay personas extrañas que disfrutan viendo cómo otras son felices. Personas altruistas, que se esfuerzan por sacar sonrisas ajenas que no les reportan nada; que regalan por el placer de hacerlo, sin obtener nada a cambio. Draco Malfoy no es una de ellas.

Las hay de otro tipo, que buscan su propio beneficio sin interesarse en lo más mínimo en cómo rote el mundo aunque, está clarísimo, éste gira en torno suyo. La gente denomina a este fenómeno egocentrismo, pero el rubio, que siempre va un paso por delante, prefiere referirse a él como _Dracocentrismo_. Es obvio que hasta los egocéntricos están pendientes de lo que él haga.

Y luego está la culminación de esto último, el éxtasis de una personalidad aplastante: el tercer tipo. Cuando, no contento con el hecho de que te importe una mierda lo que sufra y padezca el resto, lo disfrutas. Draco Malfoy sí que pertenece a éstos.

Por eso ahora, cuando ha terminado el entrenamiento —en el que por supuesto no ha hecho nada más que quererse a sí mismo—, sonríe de oreja a oreja de camino a los vestuarios. La Horchata Caducada no ha vuelto a molestarlo pero, aún así, sigue conservando su galeón en el bolsillo; se da unas palmaditas, para verificarlo. Además, se ha enterado de que Gryffindor ha tenido que sustituir al niño peleado con el peine y a los dos clones naranjas, lo que supone que van a perder de manera aplastante el próximo partido. Aún no sabe quiénes serán los desafortunados que ocupen las escobas de esos idiotas pero, qué más da: no tendrán nada que hacer.

Y, por si todo eso fuera poco, hoy es el día. Oh, sí, hoy finalmente mojará. Que lo suyo le ha costado, no os creáis, tuvo que mentir una y otra vez, haciendo cosas como asegurarle a Pansy que era la chica más guapa que había visto. Bueno, en realidad no tuvo que llegar a tanto, se limitó a convencerla con sus amplias dotes de manipulación de que la que quería perder la virginidad era ella, no él. Draco se daría un aplauso si no estuviera abriendo la puerta del vestuario.

Mientras se desabotona los pantalones se regodea pensando en lo que va a humillar a los demás en unas horas. Piensa acercarse a Nott y pitorrearse de su falta de experiencia sexual. Además, va a decirle a Zabini que él lo ha hecho por primera vez en una ducha en vez de en un armario cochambroso. También planea inventar un poco, ya sabéis: elevar al cuadrado los minutos que aguante, multiplicar por cinco los atributos femeninos de la chica, poner frases en boca de Pansy que jamás dirá, poner cosas en boca de Pansy que jamás estuvieron… Lo típico.

Dobla su ropa con mimo y la sitúa sobre la zona del banquillo que hay frente a su taquilla —es un maniático— mientras recuerda lo sucedido dos noches atrás. Estaba con la Slytherin en la habitación de los chicos, con su camisa desabrochada y el cierre del sujetador de ella casi derrotado, cuando, _voilá!_ Cayó rendida a sus pies. En realidad se separó de él, muy agitada. Pero lo importante es que lo miró a los ojos para sugerirle esperar hasta ese día. Ella opina que las duchas del vestuario de quidditch son un lugar mucho más idílico. Él opina que es una gilipollez pero, en fin, así son las mujeres. En realidad le importa bien poco el dónde, lo importante es el cuándo. Y el cuándo ha de ser de una puta vez.

—Cuando hayan salido todos, cuelga esto en la puerta—dijo Pansy mientras le tendía una de sus pulseras—. Ve duchándote, que yo no tardaré.

Draco, sentado en el banquillo tras haberse sacado los calcetines, se quita el abalorio de la muñeca y lo examina con una sonrisa de victoria que casi no le cabe en la cara. Marcus Flint lo observa con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de desagrado.

—Pareces una nena mirando eso. ¿Te la ha dado tu novio?

El rubio, sin mirarlo y sin cambiar la expresión, murmura:

—No, tu madre. Me la regaló después de chupármela.

Mientras Marcus rebuzna algo sobre abrirlo en canal y comerse sus entrañas, Draco, en calzoncillos, abre el grifo de una de las duchas. Deja que corra el agua, despreocupado, mientras silba una tonadilla y se vuelve a sentar en el banco a la espera de que los demás se marchen. ¿Que hay gente que muere de sed en el mundo? Y a él qué. Si no ahorra dinero no va a ponerse a pensar en líquidos de los que él dispone sin mayor problema. Es más, si fuera higiénico se bañaría en galeones.

* * *

Ginny le mete prisa a Luna con una mano mientras bordea con cara de maníaca el campo de quidditch. Camina encorvada y pegada de espaldas a las gradas, como si por aparentar medir un palmo menos se volviera indetectable. Está muy pero que muy nerviosa y, cuando eso pasa, tiende a hablar muy deprisa con un tono de voz irritantemente agudo en opinión del resto de sus hermanos.

—¡Vamos, Luna, que nos van a ver! —grita. Da un respingo cuando ve que la puerta de los vestuarios de Slytherin se abre, dejando salir a todos los miembros del equipo. Se esconde, tirando de la manga de su amiga, tras el armario de las escobas que hay a pocos metros—. Mierda, hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

La rubia se asoma distraídamente.

—Draco Malfoy no ha salido, quizá aún esté dentro practicando algún tipo de ritual. ¡Oh, mira! Acaba de aparecer medio desnudo para colgar algo en la puerta.

—¡¿Qué? —Ginny mira con disimulo y comprueba que, por extraño que parezca, efectivamente es cierto. Draco está en calzoncillos enganchando algo al pomo, lo mira con aire satisfecho y vuelve a meterse dentro.

—Quizá quiera atraer a Ranas Lunares, aunque eso no tiene sentido: están en la Luna. Hay que viajar en escoba hasta allí para cazarlas, como hizo un mago que…

—No hay tiempo para eso —corta la pelirroja, histérica, apartándose una uña mordisqueada de la boca—. Tenemos que poner en marcha el plan. —Se gira hacia su amiga, pensando en que tal vez no haya sido buena idea. Pero, qué leches, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Es arriesgado, sí, pero ella es una leona y está en Gryffindor por su valentía, no por el color de su pelo—. Repasemos: tú te quedarás en la puerta, haciendo como que buscas algo en el suelo…

—Blibblers.

—Sí, eso. Vale, si se acerca alguien, tienes que distraerlo para que no entre y hacerme algún tipo de señal para que pueda esconderme, ¿de acuerdo?

Luna asiente con una sonrisa que no presagia nada lógico y camina con despreocupación hacia el vestuario. Ginny, más reticente y con un nudo en la boca del estómago que ni un marinero podría deshacer, la sigue. Cuando llegan a la puerta verde, la chica escucha a través de ella el agua correr y se alegra de que Malfoy, además de imbécil, sea raro. ¿Por qué demonios se duchará cuando todos se han ido? Aunque eso facilita enormemente su plan que, ahora que cae, tenía miles de huecos: podría haberla pillado cualquiera si hubiera aparecido en mitad de una estancia repleta de deportistas sudorosos, paseándose como sus madres los trajeron al mundo. _¡A callar, cerebro!_

Una molesta vena en la sien le palpita mientras agarra el pomo con la mano temblorosa. _Calma, Ginny, tienes que hacerlo. Es esto o Hermione despotricando durante horas sobre la expulsión_. Intenta infructuosamente tragar saliva y abre un resquicio. El corazón le retumba en los oídos cuando se asoma un poquito. Perfecto, no hay serpientes a la vista.

Draco escucha el leve chirrido de los goznes mientras se aclara el pelo. Justo a tiempo. Decide fingir que no sabe que Pansy está allí: si ella lo ha hecho esperar, ella será la que dé el primer paso.

Ginny, una vez dentro, se queda bloqueada: está completamente en blanco lanzando miradas rápidas a su alrededor. Los vestuarios son tal y como los de Gryffindor: a izquierda y derecha hay taquillas con carteles que rezan el nombre de sus propietarios; frente a éstas hay bancos alargados de madera y en uno de ellos ve ropa pulcramente doblada. _Ése tiene que ser el uniforme de Malfoy_, piensa. Y ella tiene que avanzar, joder, que parece haber sido clavada al suelo. Frente a la puerta de entrada, al fondo, están las duchas, motivo por el cual se está quedando medio bizca tratando de caminar sin chocarse y no mirar fijamente a la sombra que se adivina tras la tercera cabina a la izquierda. Se aproxima a su objetivo con una mano a modo de visera que le impida tener pesadillas por el resto de su vida; va de puntillas y con la espalda encorvada hacia delante, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué cree que es lo que procede en una situación como esa. _Dos metros más…_

El chico empieza a arrugarse con tanto agua. Frunce el ceño, ¿cuánto más va a hacerlo esperar? Carraspea, impaciente.

_¡Mierda!_ Ginny se lanza en plancha al suelo y mira sin poder evitarlo hacia las duchas. No quería hacerlo, por Godric que no quería. La silueta de Draco se difumina tras un cristal bastante opaco, gracias a Merlín: lo último que desea es dar la impresión de ser una pervertida. No obstante, autodenominarse ladrona no mejora mucho su situación. _¡El galeón, céntrate en el galeón, Ginevra!_ Agita la cabeza con efusividad hasta flagelarse la cara con el pelo y se acerca a gatas hasta la ropa del chico. Sus manos, que parecen haberlo predicho mediante temblores, vaticinan lo que vendrá a continuación.

—¡Hola, Pansy Parkinson! —se escucha que Luna vocifera desde el exterior—. ¡Veo que te diriges al vestuario del equipo de Slytherin! ¡¿Será que quieres participar en el ritual de las Ranas Lunares?

¡Por todas las pecas de los Weasley, está jodida! Se levanta de un golpe y da un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, sin saber qué hacer. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!_

Draco, cuyo oído es casi tan bueno como el resto de él, se extraña por varios motivos: Lunática Lovegood parece haber caído rendida a sus encantos, ya que está esperándolo fuera; está hablando con Pansy, que debería estar ya dentro del vestuario; una sombra negra y menuda se mueve como una posesa por la habitación intentando meterse en una taquilla, cosa bastante imposible dado que tienen baldas y la altura entre éstas no supera el medio metro. ¿Qué demonios…?

Abre la mampara con lentitud y su ceja se va alzando a medida que la Weasley va palideciendo. Tiene la mandíbula cómicamente desencajada y el pie dentro de su taquilla. Draco se anota cinco puntos para Slytherin por lograr que esa cría infantil boquee como un pez desubicado: si hay algo mejor que el exhibicionismo —del que se enorgullece siempre que tiene oportunidad— es lograr con él, además, incomodar a niñas inocentemente ridículas. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas para no estallar en carcajadas mientras se cruza de brazos y recuesta un hombro sobre el marco de la ducha.

Los ojos de Ginny, a punto de salírsele de las cuencas, se esfuerzan mucho por quedarse ciegos. La pelirroja envía una y otra vez señales desde su cerebro para que le hagan caso pero nada, parece que sus globos oculares están recibiendo otro tipo de ondas de nadie sabe dónde que los instan a quedarse clavados en esa figura blanca y prepotentemente impúdica. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilamente desvestido? No es que jamás haya visto a un chico desnudo, ya sabéis que convive con seis hermanos y los encuentros indeseados en el cuarto de baño en una casa pequeña son algo habitual. Casi tanto como las ganas de molestar de George, hace años, cuando iba a su habitación a enseñarle el culo para hacerla llorar. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que el ver a alguien ajeno a su familia evite el ponerle los nervios de punta, más sin contamos que ese alguien odia a su mencionada familia y cree que su extinción contribuiría a la sociedad.

Empiezan a sudarle las palmas de las manos, ya se las imagina repletas de gotas que se deslizan, como las que tiene Malfoy bajándole por la barriga rumbo a… Se pone aún más roja que su pelo y se concentra en clavar la vista en el techo mientras aprieta los puños y se palmea con ellos los costados. _Esto es ridículo_, se dice cuando escucha la risita por lo bajini del rubio. Porque a él no le ha pasado inadvertido el recorrido que han hecho sus ojos. Juraría que han estado a punto de salírsele fuera de la impresión; pobre niña, tener una lección visual de anatomía con él no es algo que cualquiera podría soportar, mucho menos alguien que posiblemente lo máximo que haya hecho con un chico sea intercambiar cartitas de amor. Sonríe con socarronería cuando asocia eso a Potter: ¿qué diría ese enano cuatro-ojos si viera cómo la hermanita menor de la Comadreja se las había ingeniado para espiarlo mientras se duchaba? Ah, sería divertidísimo decírselo. Es más, se está planteando muy seriamente el hacerlo hasta que algo lo distrae de sus maléficos planes:

—¡Oh, Pansy Parkinson! ¡¿Por qué intentas apartarme de la puerta? —se escucha la voz de Luna entrecortada, como si estuviera haciendo mucha fuerza.

Draco articula con los labios un _joder_, cuidándose de no emitir sonido. Lo último que quiere es que su casi relación sexual se vaya a la mierda por culpa de una acosadora encandilada por su impresionante planta. Mira a ambos lados tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema: si conoce a Pansy tanto como cree (cosa que desde luego hace) está convencido de que entrará por sus narices allí, haya o deje de haber una Ravenclaw loca cortándole el paso. Entonces se lo encontrará desnudo siendo violado por la mirada de una Calabaza y todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. Suspira, hastiado, mientras se aproxima al retaco voyeur, jamás le perdonará el haber provocado mantenerlo virgen un día más.

La chica retrocede con un par de pasos trémulos hasta chocar con la taquilla cuando se percata de que él se pone en movimiento, ¡¿qué se supone que hace ese depravado acercándosele como su madre lo trajo al mundo? ¿Pretende abusar de ella con dos testigos tras una puerta? ¿Quizá cortarla en pedazos para que quepa mejor en su casillero? ¿O puede que…? Un momento, ¿por qué la coge de una mano y la lleva a rastras hacia la ducha? ¡No!

—¡Ma…! —comienza, forcejeando para tratar de liberarse del agarre del rubio. Él emite un gruñido y le tapa la boca de mala manera, haciéndole tragar la retahíla de insultos que pensaba dedicarle y aumentando la presión en su muñeca mucho más de lo necesario e infinitamente más de lo saludable: mañana tendrá un buen moratón.

—¡Quítate de en medio, Lunática! —exige la voz de Pansy.

Draco maldice su suerte mentalmente y anota el hacerle la vida un poco más imposible —si cabe— a esa niñata pelirroja. Cuando recibe una patada furiosa en la espinilla decide dos cosas: que matará a aquél que dijo que estaba feo pegar a una chica y coger a la Weasley como si fuera un saco de patatas para meterla junto a él en la ducha. La engancha sin miramientos por la cintura y se la carga a la espalda con relativa facilidad ahogando un quejido al recibir un par de puñetazos en el costado. Ginny, por su parte, tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa de que su cara está asquerosamente cerca del culo de Malfoy, ¿por qué leches tiene que pasarle _eso_ a ella? Se revuelve todo lo que puede, sin lograr que el chico afloje su agarre, y entre tanto golpe a ciegas acaba dándole una cachetada en la nalga. Con la mano abierta.

En la nalga. A Draco Malfoy.

Nalga. Mano. Malfoy.

Quiere morirse.

Se queda congelada, con todos sus músculos agarrotados y la boca formando una perfecta "o". _Que alguien me sacrifique, por piedad,_ se dice cuando él se descoloca durante un segundo y casi tropieza consigo mismo. Cree haberle oído murmurar algo que suena a _fan_, _violación_ e _inevitable_.

Pese a las agresiones sexuales de esa desquiciada, Draco consigue llegar a tiempo al cubículo. Cierra la mampara con un pie mientras arroja con fuerza a la pelirroja contra la pared sin preocuparse porque el agua helada siga corriendo, le vuelve a tapar la boca deseando que se asfixie y empuja sus muslos con las rodillas para que los cierre y deje de darle patadas. Cuando la puerta del vestuario finalmente se abre se pega al cuerpo de la Mandarina para evitar que la sombra lo delate: con un poco de suerte desde la posición de Pansy no se vea más que su contorno de espaldas.

—¿Draco?

El rubio bufa con la frente apoyada en las baldosas y la barbilla sobre la cabeza de esa desgracia de bruja. El ronroneo de Pansy, vestigio de tantas promesas de virilidad, le martillea en los oídos casi al compás de los latidos desbocados del corazón de la Weasley. Tum, tum. Hoy podría haber follado, finalmente iba a pasar de los vulgares magreos bajo la blusa de la morena a la acción. Tum, tum. Se podrían haber acabado las pajas mal hechas y los guantazos en el brazo cuando trataba de bajarle la ropa interior. Tum, tum. El otro día había estado tan cerca… La tenía en la palma de la mano, jadeando sobre su cuello, ¿por todos los basiliscos de Salazar, por qué se había empeñado en esperar hasta ese momento? ¡Tum-tum! ¡MIERDA! Lo que le faltaba, emocionarse demasiado con su _desnudez_ a la altura del ombligo de esa traidora a la sangre.

Ginny no se puede creer lo que está sucediendo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado estar empapada y helada en una ducha de dos metros cuadrados con un Slytherin empujándola contra los grifos —que le están destrozando la columna— y clavándole algo en su… ¡por Rowina, ¿qué es eso que nota en la tripa? ¡No será… no…! ¡JODER! Escucha los pasos de Parkinson acercándose y empieza a parecerle factible el que ella los vea en esa situación con tal de salir corriendo de ahí. Se revuelve contra el cuerpo del rubio, que ejerce aún más presión sobre ella emitiendo un ruido molesto con la garganta y poniéndole el otro antebrazo sobre el cuello, cortándole la respiración a modo de amenaza. No es que quiera matarla, por mucho que sea un daño menor o una labor social, es que empieza a salirse de sus casillas con esa absurda situación. Baja la cabeza hasta situar su boca cerca del oído de ella y murmurar muy bajito, para que Pansy no los escuche:

—Como hagas algún ruido o te muevas me aseguraré de que esto le llegue a Potter. Y a Snape. Si no quieres que te expulsen más te vale estar calladita.

Acto seguido vuelve a situar la barbilla sobre el pelo de ella y se decide a liberarla apoyando los brazos en la pared, aunque sigue sin separar su torso, aplastándola, por si se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez.

Gracias a la absurda y asquerosa y denigrante y patética y un sinfín más de adjetivos que Ginny ya no sabe lo que significan, las rodillas de la chica comienzan a temblar de manera descontrolada. Parece como si todos los huesos que ayudaran a sostenerla se hubieran vuelto de gelatina. Una gelatina extrañamente calentita que, aderezada con el frío del agua, logra ponerle la piel de gallina.

—Pansy, quédate dónde estás —ordena con voz ronca, cabreado, como si le reventara las entrañas formular esa frase.

—¿Cómo? Pero Draco, pensé que…

—Ahora no es un buen momento.

Ginny, con la nuez del rubio en primer plano subiendo y bajando, pagaría por ver la cara que se le ha quedado a la imbécil esa. Que no debe ser mucho mejor que la suya, todo sea dicho. Lo que más le revienta es que, pese a estar en esa situación, él sigue teniendo la sartén por el mango. ¿Qué excusa puede darle a Harry o a sus hermanos si se enteran de que ha ido al vestuario masculino de Slytherin mientras Malfoy se duchaba? Podría decirles la verdad, aunque eso solo lograría enfadarlos más. Seguro que acaban recriminándole que no les hubiera contado lo sucedido con el galeón de inmediato. ¿Y si se enteraba toda la escuela? Sería el hazmerreir, ya veía a los gemelos persiguiéndola hasta el fin de los tiempos con sus bromas pesadas: harían pantomimas mientras canturrearían _"A Ginny le gusta Malfoy, a Ginny le gusta Malfoy"_. Que llegara a oídos de Snape supondría la expulsión o la pérdida de tantos puntos que la casa de Godric Gryffindor quedaría endeudada por los próximos diez años.

—¿Que no es un buen momento? —exclama la otra con una furia glacial que a Draco le sabe a abstinencia—. Más vale que te expliques. La pulsera estaba colgada en la puerta. —Taconeó en el suelo para dejar patente su impaciencia.

_Piensa, Draco, piensa._ Se repite incesantemente. De su respuesta depende la constatación de su hombría: ser demasiado críptico, un mes más siendo virgen, ser demasiado patético, dos semanas aguantando las burlas de Zabini. Sus hormonas tienen muy clara su elección.

—Me he… hecho daño en la pierna durante el entrenamiento y… —carraspea—, bueno, no puedo moverme bien.

El silencio que reina en el vestuario pesa tanto como una multitud de personas conteniendo la risa.

—Ah —balbucea Pansy, sin tener muy claro qué debe decir en un momento así—. Ya veo… será mejor que me vaya y…

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Una tos incómoda acompaña al sonido de los rápidos pasos de la morena al escabullirse de ahí. Tras el portazo que indica que ha salido de escena, Draco suelta un largo suspiro que casi parece el lamento de algún animal segundos antes de ser castrado. _Maldita Zanahoria, asesina de la libido. _Siente unas manos diminutas tratando de ejercer presión en su pecho, presumiblemente intentando apartarlo.

—¿Te importa…? —gruñe ella, con cara de esfuerzo.

Él se separa un poco, sin dejar de cercarla con los brazos, y baja la cabeza con la espalda encorvada hasta situarla a la altura de la del ridículamente bajito demonio pecoso. Clava sus ojos en ella con odio, deseando tener la capacidad de transformarse en un basilisco para asesinarla con la mirada, y piensa que deberían estudiarla en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: las Imperdonables pueden esperar, es necesario estar prevenido sobre ella. Casi puede leer la descripción en el libro de texto: "_Calabaza Weasley es un monstruo peligrosísimo que habita en los dormitorios ajenos, bajo las camas, esperando con su expresión diabólica a que una pareja intente practicar la cópula para joder el momento. Difícilmente destructible, este ser se reproduce con sorprendente facilidad y son habituales las camadas de más de diez crías. Se recomienda mantener la casa limpia para alejarlo, pues suelen habitar en lugares pútridos e infestados de basura"_. Sorprendido por su terriblemente cómica ocurrencia y presa del histerismo, comienza a reírse como un maníaco a un palmo de la cara atónita de la causante de su chiste privado.

Ginny no puede creer lo que está pasando, Draco se está carcajeando a mandíbula batiente a unos centímetros de ella mientras el agua sigue empapándolos. Desnudo. Si bajara la mirada podría comprobar cómo su virilidad se balancea por el vaivén de sus hombros al convulsionarse. Obviamente no baja la mirada, ¡por Merlín! Además, no es como si pudiera apartar la vista de su expresión desquiciada, quién sabe lo que podría hacerle en ese estado.

—Loco —murmura—. Como una cabra.

Él se recompone con dificultad, con la respiración aún entrecortada por el ataque de risa. Lo hecho, hecho está, Pansy había desaparecido y con ella sus posibilidades de pasar un rato memorable. Ahora la Weasley tendría que pagar por ello. La mira, con su cara repleta de manchitas que parecen contraerse sobre el puente de su nariz respingona, asustadas. Podría seguir jodiendo, lamentablemente no del modo que querría pero su segunda acepción favorita de ese verbo tampoco está mal.

—¿Loco? ¿Y me lo dice la pervertida que ha venido a espiarme mientras me duchaba? —Esboza una media sonrisa cínica que le tensa la piel de la mejilla hasta formar un hoyuelo—. Mal, mal, pequeña Comadreja sexualmente necesitada, un Gryffindor debería saber que el acoso es inmoral. —Niega teatralmente con la cabeza mientras ella balbucea—. No trates de excusarte ahora, es comprensible que quieras verme desnudo pero llegar a estos extremos… ¿Qué pensaría Potter si supiera hasta donde alcanza tu obsesión? —A Ginny casi se le cae la mandíbula inferior al suelo por la salida, ¿es que pensaba delatarla?—. Oh, ¿será que con él haces lo mismo? ¿Te escondes para ver al cabeza rajada mientras se cambia de ropa?

Algo en el interior de Ginny hace _clic_, activando un mecanismo que saca del fondo de su mente los recuerdos difícilmente digeribles de su enamoramiento por Harry. _Ahora estoy con Michael_, se repite tal y como se ha repetido en incontables ocasiones hasta casi creerse a sí misma. _Pero tu corazón no cabalga desbocado en tu pecho cuando él te mira_, pincha una molesta vocecita en su interior que cree reconocer como la de la Realidad. La estúpida y asquerosamente sincera realidad.

—Harry es mi amigo —escupe con voz dura y Draco sabe que ha vuelto a encontrar la llaga—, por supuesto que no lo espío. No todos estamos tan _necesitados_ como tú —enfatiza, refiriéndose al incidente de la erección sobre su ombligo—. ¿Te importa apartarte para que pueda salir de aquí y olvidar todo esto?

La sonrisa de psicópata que le dedica el rubio no presagia nada bueno.

—¿Olvidar? Querrás decir inmortalizar. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto llegues a tu habitación irás corriendo a escribir lo que ha pasado en tu… _diario_ —se mofa, haciendo alusión al incidente de su primer curso con el cuaderno de Riddle—. Querido Diario —recita con voz aflautada y ñoña—, hoy he tenido el placer de ver el escultural cuerpo de Draco Malfoy cuando tomaba una ducha mientras yo lo observaba como una voyeur. Se me han caído las bragas de la impresión, no estoy acostumbrada a los hombres de verdad…

—Por eso he salido de allí llorando —interrumpe Ginny, imitándolo—. No he podido soportar el no encontrar ninguno de esos en el vestuario de Slytherin y he tenido que conformarme con un niñato larguirucho y pálido como un vampiro.

Bingo. Insulto directo al blanco: la masculinidad de Draco es algo con lo que no se juega. La sonrisa se le borra del rostro y en su lugar tensa la mandíbula imprimiendo la fuerza necesaria para darle a entender a la Weasley que entra en terreno peligroso. Acerca su cara un poco más a la de ella hasta ver la incomodidad brillando en sus pupilas vulgarmente castañas. No va a tolerar que la cría que le ha fastidiado la fiesta se burle de eso.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre los hombres de verdad, niña? —sisea ladeando ligeramente la cara para perturbarla aún más—. Piensa que estás encerrada en una ducha al lado de un chico de quince años al que acabas de arruinarle las posibilidades de un polvo seguro —compone un gesto ladino, practicado habitualmente ante el espejo—. ¿Y si ahora quisiera cobrarme la ofensa? —Se muerde la cara interior de las mejillas para contener la risa cuando la pelirroja abre los ojos, horrorizada.

—¡Como me toques gritaré y después te mataré y después…! —vocifera como una histérica.

Él vuelve a apartar el rostro unos centímetros y suelta, despectivo:

—Tranquila, Mandarina, las niñas insultantemente poco desarrolladas no entran dentro de mi exquisito menú. —La mira de arriba abajo, indolente, quedándose clavado en una conflictiva parte de su tronco—. Deberías usar un sujetador con relleno.

Ginny entra en modo banshee y el odio empieza a hervir en su barriga, clamando por salir en forma de maldiciones mortales y dolorosas. Muy dolorosas. ¿Cómo puede salir ahora con eso el cretino degenerado? ¡Bastante había tenido que aguantar que le quitara puntos por ello después de magrearla cuando se le cayó encima, como para que ahora, después de haberse puesto cachondo —con su ombligo como traumatizado testigo, jamás volvería a ser el mismo—, volviera a la carga como si nada! ¿Es que no tiene dignidad? _No, obviamente no la tiene_, piensa cuando las comisuras de la boca de él se curvan burlonas.

—¡Para tu información, hurón depravado, tengo catorce años y es perfectamente normal que aún no esté del todo desarrollada cosa que, por cierto, no es de tu incumbencia! —Baraja el morderle un brazo, pero se contiene. No vaya a ser venenoso.

Draco suspira pomposamente y le señala el pecho con una mano, manteniendo la otra aún apoyada en la pared.

—Lo decía porque se te transparenta la camisa y se te ven los pezones.

El Slytherin se agarra la barriga ante el nuevo ataque de risa producto del grito inhumano que ha emitido el objeto de su burla. Se ha puesto roja, azul y verde antes de cruzarse de brazos para tratar de cubrir sus diminutas y bochornosas protuberancias. Draco observa divertido cómo balbucea algo con una expresión de lo más extraña. Se lo está pasando estupendamente y desea que el incidente le ocasione traumas irreversibles a esa niña demoníaca, ya se la está imaginando en San Mungo, atada a una camilla y murmurando _"relleno, sujetador con relleno"_ una y otra vez.

Ella, por otro lado, no puede más. Siente como toda la furia Weasley que ha intentado contener amenaza con desbordar. Y eso es peligroso, peligrosísimo. Nota cómo la cara se le tensa y las uñas se le clavan en las palmas de la fuerza con la que está cerrando los puños. Los brazos le tiemblan y le quedan aproximadamente dos segundos antes de ponerse en modo berserker y perder toda la coherencia que pudiera haber tenido entre los puñetazos y las patadas. _Galeón_, escucha en una parte de su mente que cada vez parece más y más lejana, _recuperar el galeón_.

Draco observa un poco desconcertado cómo la pelirroja asiente para sí misma con la mirada perdida. _Ya está_, se dice, triunfal, _he logrado que se quede sin palabras. Soy un genio_. Sin embargo, cuando ella empieza a gritar como una descosida lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, se asusta. Se tapa la cara con los brazos para evitar que esa fiera le saque los ojos y siente cómo el retaco lo empotra contra la mampara con una fuerza que es físicamente imposible que quepa en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Con un movimiento rápido, Ginny abre de un tirón la puerta de la ducha, provocando que él pierda su punto de apoyo y caiga de espaldas al suelo con un golpe sordo, momento que ella aprovecha para salir de un salto del cubículo y lanzarse al montón de ropa en el que se oculta el galeón.

El Slytherin tarda dos segundos en recuperarse del batacazo y se gira para observar cómo esa niña intenta recuperar lo que cree que le pertenece. _¡Mierda! _Estira el brazo todo lo que puede y logra atrapar el tobillo pecoso justo antes de que la Gryffindor alcance sus pantalones, de un fuerte tirón hace que ella pierda el equilibrio y se caiga de bruces. Se levanta lo más rápido que puede y consigue llegar hasta su ropa entre resbalones —aún tiene los pies empapados—, agarra sus pantalones y, sin preocuparse por los calzoncillos, se los pone lo más deprisa que puede. Tarda un poco más de lo previsto a causa de estar todavía chorreando pero, obviamente, lo logra a tiempo. Zanahoria Demoníaca: 0, Draco Sexy Malfoy: 1.000.000. _Perfecto_.

Se acuclilla a su lado y observa con infinita satisfacción como ella golpea el suelo con los puños, frustrada.

—No te preocupes, Weasley, era de esperar el resultado —canturrea, contento, mientras se levanta y le da unos puntapiés en el costado tratando de cabrearla aún más—. Consuélate con haberme visto desnudo, es todo un honor. Honor que me veo en la obligación de comentar por doquier, claro. No querría que tus patéticos amigos no supieran lo afortunada que eres. —Pasa por encima de ella para coger de su taquilla una toalla pequeña con la que secarse el pelo—. Si juegas con el mejor, pierde como los demás.

Escucha un _"hum"_ proveniente del suelo que le hace girarse hacia ella con una ceja alzada. Sigue tumbada aunque acaba de darse la vuelta con una cara que no le gusta nada. Sitúa con calma las manos tras su cabeza y mueve las piernas infantilmente en el suelo.

—¿De verdad crees que sería bueno para ti que la gente supiera lo que ha pasado? —comenta con fingido desinterés—. Me refiero a que, no sé, imagina cómo se pondría Parkinson si averiguara que la has rechazado por estar conmigo. Imagina lo que dirían tus amigos si supieran que me has citado en los vestuarios…

Él se descoloca por la actitud tan poco… ¿estúpida? ¿Lo está chantajeando una Gryffindor diminuta? Obviamente no pensaba decir nada, es un hecho que no favorecería en absoluto a su reputación (o a la pérdida de su virginidad) que pregonara lo sucedido, pero de ahí a perder la ventaja en el juego verbal de amenazas había un gran trecho. Más concretamente el escalón que separaba a los patéticos leones de las astutas serpientes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Nadie pensaría que…

—¿En serio? —le interrumpe ella, frunciendo los labios con una parodia de sorpresa—. No sé, creo que a McGonagall no le haría gracia enterarse de que he sido acosada por un alumno mayor. Yo, una chica indefensa de su casa a merced de un Slytherin depravado. ¡Quizá incluso te expulsaran! Qué fatalidad, desde luego. Imagina lo que pensarían tus padres, tus compañeros, tu… tu lo que sea que signifique Parkinson en tu vida…

Draco se yergue en toda su estatura —o sea, mucho— y la mira con algo que no sabe si es desprecio aderezado con sorpresa o con repulsión superlativa. Quizá un combinado. Ginny, desde el suelo, lo observa con una sonrisa que pretende ser mojigata. _Zorra diabólica en miniatura_. Sabe que le tiene cogido por los huevos casi tanto como él la tiene cogida a ella. Hay un gran tablero de ajedrez en el que no quedan más que dos reyes, toca declarar tablas hasta que los refuerzos lleguen. El chico se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dobla el tronco hasta quedar a dos palmos de la cara de esa arpía.

—Me encargaré de que desees no haber nacido, niña —susurra fríamente mientras las gotas de su flequillo húmedo caen sobre la mejilla pecosa de ella—. Por lo pronto, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por intentar seducir a un prefecto.

Ella, con la sonrisa de prepotencia de él tan cerca, no puede más que componer una expresión airada ante la ofensa.

—¡¿Que yo he intentado qué? ¡Has sido tú el que te has restregado contra mí completamente desnudo y con la… con la… en mi ombligo…! —se traba, furiosamente azorada ante el recuerdo de la escena, la cercanía del chico y toda la vanidad que parece emanar de él en forma de un oloroso champú de menta.

—¿Polla? Vamos, vamos, Weasley, no te lo creas tanto. Tu atractivo es directamente proporcional a tu paupérrima economía. Intentarlo no implica conseguirlo —se jacta, volviéndose a levantar.

—Yo no he intentado nada, no seas ridículo —gruñe. ¿En qué momento había conseguido volverle a dar la vuelta a la tortilla?

—¿Y qué me dices del sujetador de nubecitas que sigue transparentándose a través de tu camisa? —Suelta una carcajada mientras se echa al hombro la camisa y recoge su ropa interior y los zapatos con un brazo.

El portazo que da al salir le hace los coros al gruñido de frustración de la pelirroja.

* * *

***NOTA**.

¡Viva el Draco/Ginny y la tensión sexual, fuck! Disculpad mi momento de fangirl, pero no puedo evitarlo, shippeo como una maníaca a estos dos. La prepotencia y malicia de Draco aderezada con la cabezonería y mala baba de Ginny. Porque no sé qué pensaréis vosotros de ella, pero yo la veo como una niña (bajita, no sé por qué) muy inteligente, aunque impulsiva, que ha vivido rodeada de hermanos mayores y ha salido airosa de dicha convivencia.

El caso. Sí, he vuelto a las andadas. Como ya he dicho al publicar _Mortífago_, la espera a la que os he sometido tan vilmente se ha debido al espanto de final de curso que he tenido en la universidad. Sin embargo el hada de la inspiración ha vuelto a darme por saco con este fic así que, lamentable o afortunadamente, tendréis que seguir aguantándome. No dejéis de leer el siguiente capítulo en el que Ginny volverá a intentar conseguir lo que le pertenece, esta vez mejor armada, y Draco se cobrará su venganza.

Antes de despedirme lamento muchísimo si he dejado reviews por responder. No estoy muy fina y como ha pasado tiempo no sé quiénes habéis recibido mis agradecimientos y quiénes no. Por ello os pido disculpas y os prometo que no volverá a pasar: a partir de ahora los contestaré cuando vaya a publicar de nuevo y así no habrá confusiones.

Por último, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. Sé que este fic no es la octava maravilla y que es una idea un poco tonta para tratar de haceros pasar un buen rato, además de para contribuir en el fandom con esta gran pareja. Sí, parece no ser santo de devoción de muchos pero, eh, que tiene su qué y espero saber mostrároslo de aquí en adelante. Gracias, por otro lado, a las personas que me han animado a seguir y que han aguantado mis cientos de dudas, **Kaolla**, **Eme**, **Filbuster** y, sobre todo, **Källa**, sin la cual esta historia jamás habría existido (no he sabido cambiar eso que no encajaba, nena, espero que puedas perdonármelo con la escena final con la pelirroja mode zorra ON).

Se os adora, queridos.


End file.
